


Just some SU Oneshots

by sweeney_spaceboii



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Steven Universe - Freeform, characters will be added as it's continued, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeney_spaceboii/pseuds/sweeney_spaceboii
Summary: Mostly some writing that didn't deserve its own fic. X readers, ships, ect.. anything really.I do take requests!





	Just some SU Oneshots

The sky was dark. It wasn’t odd, especially at this time. [Y/N] just took it as their world was ending. They were.. Okay with it to say the least. [Y/N] never really did anything, barely made it by in life. They were a “starving artist”. Literally.  
[Y/N] was on a walk, bag slung over their shoulder. They were planning on skipping town, but that would take effort that [Y/N] wasn’t ready for. They took a detour through town- or what could’ve been a town. It looked broken down and filthy. As if they were the only one left.   
Walking through the rubble, [Y/N] saw a figure in the distance. A woman with pink hair.   
“Excuse me,” they called to the other, “Miss?”  
The woman turned, eyes widening at the new sign of life. “I thought I- she cleared out the town..”   
[Y/N] stared at the woman, a few feet back. The gem on the woman’s stomach was gorgeous- but how was it sticking?.. It confused them, and without realizing they stepped forward.   
“You’re not a gem?” The woman closed the distance between them and strolled around them. “No gem.. You’re a human.”  
Her eyes lit up, she grabbed their hands. “A real human- the real deal.”  
“Miss, you’re acting odd..” They mumbled and went to pull their hands away. The woman gripped tighter.  
“I’m Rose Quartz- leader of the Crystal Gems. It’s so nice to see.. Life on this planet.” She- Rose- pulled [Y/N] closer, just to stare into their eyes.  
“I- what..?”  
Rose crossed their hands over each other and looked up, “Don’t ask questions.”  
“Rose!” A distressed voice called from the distance. Rose sighed softly and let go [Y/N]’s hands.   
“I’ll see you soon, my darling.” Rose turned quickly and rushed off, leaving [Y/N] there.  
They watched Rose run, then turned and went to head home.  
\-------  
A few weeks passed, [Y/N] began seeing more of those people around. But they saw Rose the most. [Y/N] grew to like Rose- at least to the point she’d be considered a friend.  
Rose showed up at [Y/N]’s house- which wasn’t that far from the town, to begin with. She looked… noticeably upset.  
“I’m going to do something that’s going to change.. Everything. Nothing will be the same. I can never go home..” Rose looked like she was going to cry.  
“Rose.. I thought this was your home?” [Y/N] asked softly, putting a hand on Rose’s shoulder. “... Rose?”  
She looked away and sniffled. “I’ve lied to you. I’m not really a Rose Quartz. I…” She backed up, let herself shift into her natural form. “I’m Pink Diamond.”  
“... You’re beautiful..” They said, stepping on to their couch to reach Pink’s cheek. “I like you no matter who you are!”  
“You don’t understand, [Y/N]. I’ve done some horrible things.. And I have to go into hiding for a while. Promise me.. You won’t forget me.”  
“Ros- Pink.. Please don’t tell me you’re-”  
“I have to go. I’m sorry. The world might end up a bit messy. I want you to be safe, though. I don’t want you to be-”  
“Are you saying I’ll die?”  
“Not exactly… I’m going to save you. You’ll be put in my zoo. I love you. I don’t want to give you up and let some... Monster get you.”  
“A zoo? You want to put me in a zoo?” [Y/N] got off the couch and backed away from Rose. “You’re insane.”  
“I’m doing this because I love you,” Pink closed the space between them and grabbed them, shifting back to Rose. “You love me too, right? I don’t care. You’re going to be mine. I’d give up everything for you. I’ll have the diamonds surrender the zoo to the Crystal Gems. You can come right back after it’s done-”  
“No!” They shrieked and tried to tear away from Rose.  
“I love you.” Rose smiled and began to take [Y/N] out of the house. [Y/N] was handed off to another gem and brought away.  
\---  
So, [Y/N] was put in the zoo. They were isolated- refused to eat and refused to talk. They wanted to escape. And then the zoo was brought to Earth. On order of Pink Diamond.  
Something happened outside- there was a loud bang. Then the doors were opened up.   
[Y/N] was brought out first. The world looked.. Destroyed. They didn’t see their town- or anything really.  
There was a pink shield. Behind it was Rose. She got rid of it and looked at [Y/N] with big eyes. “Darling!”  
The pearl beside Rose rolled her eyes and whispered something to the other gem.   
[Y/N] backed up, bumping into an Amethyst. “Get out there, tiger.” They pushed her towards Rose, into the arms of her captor.  
“My [Y/N]. All mine.” Rose forcefully kissed [Y/N] and pulled away, beaming. “You’re a lovely addition."


End file.
